


'take me to Stockholm'

by MarilynRed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternative Universe - FBI, BDSM, Birth, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Chesapeake Ripper, Chlildren, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Love, Mind Manipulation, Motherhood, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynRed/pseuds/MarilynRed
Summary: Sofia Porter is an 22 year old orphan who managed to get her life back after all the bad things that had happened to her in the past. Her parents were brutally killed by an alcoholic 15 years ago. From that time on she grew up in an orphanage not to far away from Baltimore.After she turned 18 she started working at a pet-shop called ‘little paws’ in the downtown of Baltimore.





	1. Stray Puppies and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly about Hannibal Lecter and Sofia Porter (can be Reader, just a fictional character, so you can imagine yourself as Sofia) M/F.
> 
> ‘Take me to Stockholm’ is referring to the Stockholm-Syndrome. If you feel offended by that then please don’t read further! If not, have fun!
> 
> What is the Stockholm-Syndrome?: It is when the victim starts to fall in love/ feel empathy with his/or her abuser/kidnapper.   
Why is it called like that?: Because it first happened in Stockholm, Sweden. The victims of a bank-robbery started to feel sorry for the robber and didn’t want to make a statement against him in front of the police.

It was one of those lazy days in mid-fall. It was this type of weather where nobody would like to leave the house. Foggy,rainy and cold. Her day started of at 7 a.m, taking care of most of the things in the store. Sofia works here for 4 years now so she knows everything very well. That well that she sometimes is allowed to manage the store by her own all day long. Today was such a day.

_ Understandable. Who would like to work in such weather?_ she thought while feeding one of the puppies. The store was also like an orphanage for dogs or cats nobody wanted. Maybe this is why Sofi likes to work here a lot, because it reminds her about herself. Being trapped here, while nobody wants to give you another chance in life feels familiar.

She petted the top of the puppies head while she heard the door to the store entrance swing wide open.

_Customers_ ,she thought while heading back to the cash desk.

She welcomed two men with her friendly smile.

** Sofias P.O.V**

‘How can I help you both?’

‘we are from the FBI’, the right man said.I must admit that he looks handsome, he is quite tall, curly hair with blue eyes… seems like prince charming!

‘From the FBI?’ I ask completely out of shock. _What is the FBI doing here? What happened?_

The left man came up to the cash desk and nodded.

‘Exactly, but don’t panic. My colleague Mr. Graham is just looking for something he can feed his dogs.’

‘Oh I see, right. How old are your dogs Mr. Graham?’ I asked a bit more calm now and showed him the way.

After I showed the shelves where we were storing our dog-food to Mr. Graham I turned my attention to the other man.

‘Sir do you also need something?’

‘No thank you. I don’t own a pet’

‘Oh I understand, maybe you want some? We have some little babie-’

‘No thank you. I am good off without. I don’t like pet-hair and the smell of dog-food.’

I smiled. ‘Maybe a little kitten then?’, I said partly joking because I understood that he was a hard egg to crack. He is this typical type of business man without pets. He was extremely well dressed, pet hair would look terrible on that expensive coat, I must admit that.

‘No I don’t think I would have the time for a kitten’, he said and from that moment on I kind of knew that he was living alone. The picture I made myself of him became clearer and clearer.

‘Well I always say that if you want something you find a way to do it, but I understand that all people are different. Not everyone likes to help stray dogs or cats’’, I said and now Mr Graham came around the corner. Full packed with a dozen of dog-food. At least it seemed that much. I smiled and got behind the cash desk.

While I was scanning the dog-food he told me that he mostly had stray dogs and my heart lit up. I could say that it made my day.

‘This is so nice to hear Mr. Graham you are a man with a big heart. It is nice to know that people like you still exist. I also have 2 stray cats at home, it feels so good to give them another chance in life.’

We both smiled at each other and continued our conversation, but not for long. Words interrupted us.

‘we need to hurry Will, c’mon we are needed at work’, the tall man said an I saw Will roll his eyes, but smiling.

‘yeah Hannibal I am coming, wait for me inside the car’ Hannibal looked at Will, said goodbye and left the store. He didn’t seem happy at all.

‘Is he always like this?’, I managed to ask a bit shy when it was only us two in here.

‘like how?’

‘a bit to serious’

‘yeah, he is also a psychiatrist maybe that’s why’, Will said jokingly and we both laughed. I really like his laugh, he seems very nice.

‘see you Ms..?’, he asked and I started to blush.

‘It’s just Sofia’, I said smiling at him.

‘Okay Sofia, I will come buy in the next few days and tell you if my dogs liked the food’, he said before leaving and left me behind with a big smile. It is so crazy how fast this past 20 minutes went buy. I met two completely different type of men who are working in the same business and one of them I maybe even get to meet a second time. This is also one of the reasons I love my job. Since nobody else seemed to come along I went back to the puppies and kittens and started to play with them again..

**Wills P.O.V**

‘Her name is Sofia’ , I said while I was driving down the highway.

‘The girl from the pet-shop?’

‘Yes, she was beautiful wasn’t she? I think she likes me’, I said a bit too confident to be honest.

‘She has a pretty face and she is a lot like you, maybe you resemble her brother and this is why she likes you’, Hannibal said.

‘Her brother? No, I don’t think so. I think about something different if you understand’

‘Sure, but do me a favour and ask her if she has a brother. If she says yes well then you know the answer’

‘I will. I will visit her next week, do you think that she owns Little Paw?’

‘No, she is way too young. In her earliest twenties I would say. But nevertheless Will, we need to focus on our cases and not on a girl from a Pet-Store’, he said harsh and I went silent.

I thought that he was my friend who I can tell everything, but it seems like he’s only interested in our work and the crime scenes.

‘Will, please do not be angry with me I just can’t imagine you both together’

‘And why's that?’, I said a bit butthurt.

‘Because you two are too similar. Opposites attract each other.’

‘The opposite of her would have been you and she was clearly not that turned on by you, so your theorie didn’t work that well doctor, I am sorry’

** Inside the FBI, some minutes later**

‘You need to search harder’, Jack told us both.

‘We already have Mr.Hobbs as our main suspect, we will pay him a visit tomorrow.’, Hannibal told Jack calmly as he always was in this situations.

‘Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? For who are you working? For the FBI or for the local mail service?’, Jack said in the worst mood you could catch him in.

Hannibal’s jaw locked and he just nodded.

‘We will. We will drive there immediately’, I said trying to calm this situation. I gave Han a tap on his shoulder. ‘Let’s go’

**while driving to Mr. Hobbs**

‘It annoys me to death how he is treating us’ I said

‘Don’t take it too serious. I think that he and Bella have some problems again. It can be difficult if you argue at home and have to keep up a smile at work’

Sometimes I ask myself how Hannibal could claim something to be this way. He never was married and I don’t know anything of a current girlfriend, but oh well he is a Psychiatrist maybe you study stuff like that at university.

‘Sure’, I answer quick and get out of the car because we arrived.

** \------ minutes later--------**

I find myself sitting in an ambulance vehicle, my hands fully covered in blood. Blood Splatters all over my glasses. I see red dots on my view to the outside world.

_what happened?_

As I want to get up, to look around, a hand pushes me back in. A female doctor. She starts to explain to me that it is not good for me to get up right now and that I have to stay here. The strange thing is that I don’t remember what happened…

**Sofias P.O.V**

After some hours my boss came and dismissed me for today. Mrs. Brown was the kindest person on earth and we two came along with each other pretty good.

As I got home I decided to go for a quick run before I would cook myself something for lunch. Gladly it stopped raining some hours ago and a little bit of sun was shining. Since it was already mid-autumn I decided to savour these last sunrays and do some sport.

I was already outside for about 20 minutes, sweaty and my checks red and I was breathing heavily. After I took a turn into a different neighbourhood it seemed like the whole world changed. In front of Abigail’s house parked a lot of police cars, the FBI and a couple of ambulances. I was getting nervous that something had happened to Abigail and decided to come closer.

My breath was still heavy and I searched around for some familiar faces, not that I would have some high connections, but you know just in case. And believe me or not I found a familiar face. Will. Covered in blood, sitting in the back of an ambulance.

‘Will? Hey what happened?’,I asked not knowing that he was in his own little world. I raised the yellow tape and bend down to get to the other said.

‘Will is … is Abigail okay?’ I asked again, since he just stared at me without moving or saying anything.

‘I am so wor-’, I wanted to say but some strong arms pulled me back, gripping me on my upper arms.

‘Ouch! That hurts!’, I complained pushing back the man that gripped me this way. It was Hannibal.

‘You shouldn't be here. We didn’t put the yellow tape around the crime scene just for fun.’, he said in a serious tone and I just nodded. His whole presence was so intimidating.

‘I am just worried about my friend Abigail that is all, you don’t have to hurt me because of that’, I said and felt how tears were filling up my eyes. I never could handle situations like this without starting to cry.

‘I did not hurt you Sofia’

I sniffed and shrug my shoulders. Of course not it was a welcoming hug.

‘How… do you know my name?’

‘Will told me. Will is in a shock state, his own little world. Now you need to leave Sofia, sooner or later you will know more about what happened but right now we can't tell you anything', Hannibal said and smiled slightly.

It was the first time I saw his crooked teeth.

I nodded and started to walk back. ‘Okay’, I said quietly and left Abigail’s neighbourhood.

I just couldn’t believe what has just happened. I felt so dirty all of a sudden and got myself under the shower immediately.

** Sofias P.O.V over**

On his way back home Hannibal couldn’t stop thinking about you. The way your hair was resting on your shoulders. The way you were smelling and smiling. So sweet and elegant at the same time.

How red your cheeks turned from running. He wondered what else could turn your cheeks red? He also thought about how different you smelled when you were all sweaty. He touched your upper arm and felt a bit of your sweat. His grip was tight, he knew that, but he did not want to hurt you in that situation. The thing he wanted was to find out more about you, because you seem like an opposite person of him.

As the day came to an end his friend and colleague Alana Bloom came over. They had a little affair, even though none of them was in a relationship, it was just pure for his and her satisfaction and lust.

While he was on top of her, watching her move, watching Alana react to his thrust, her face slowly began to change. He was coming closer to his climax, gripping Alana’s hips stronger and pushing harder inside her, just to see that her face changed into yours. He was imagining you lying below him and enjoying his presence.

After he was done he immediately got off of Alana and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

_ that was strange… I never had something like this before_

As he got back, Alana was dressed already and ready to leave.

‘see you’, she said giving him a little kiss on his cheek before leaving.

He nodded, still heavy breathing and staring at his wine-red sheets.

_I guess I have to pay her a third visit then._


	2. Broken Families

**Some days later**

** Sofias P.O.V **

My neighbours told me about what had happened to the Hobbs family and it hit me very hard. I decided to visit Abigail as soon as possible and that is why I was on my way to her 3 days after the accident.

She still was in the hospital, because she had been injured very bad by her own father.

I brought some flowers with me, the one she always used to like and sat beside her.

‘I am so worried about you Ab, I can’t lose you, you know that’, I said while hot tears were running down my cheeks.

‘I know Sofi, I will be fine. I promise…’

All of a sudden the door to her room opened and Hannibal and Will came in.

I sniffed and tried to wipe away my tears.

‘Sofia would it be possible for you to leave the room?’I hear Hannibal’s voice say as serious as always but today I did not have the needed patience to deal with him in a friendly way.

‘No, I can’t I am sorry’, I say looking at Will for support.

‘Can I talk to you quick?’; he said smiling and I immediately nodded.

We went outside her hospital room and left Abigail with Hannibal.

‘Tell me where do you know her from? It seems to me that you both were quite close friends…’

I sniffed again, new tears filled my eyes and I felt how my lips started to tremble as I was talking.

‘I knew her since I was little. Since both of my parents were killed I was send from one Orphanage to another, the only thing in my life that was consisted was our friendship. I went on vacations with her family, not often, but sometimes and they were all I had and now it all fell apart in such a horrific way I am… so in shock’ I stopped talking and looked into Will’s blue eyes. His glance was so soft and understanding that I felt better after looking at him right away..

‘I understand you may stay here with us’, he said very softly.

‘No, it’s alright’, I say, looking back to Abigail smiling a bit. ‘I’ll visit her tomorrow’, I said and hugged Ab.

I left the room without looking at Hannibal once.

**Wills P.O.V**

After two hours we were done talking to Abigail and heading back to Hannibal’s car.

_She is definitely innocent. Such a sweet girl, just like Sofia. No wonder that they are friends._

‘You are so harsh with Sofia’, I said a bit protective and looked over to Han. He insisted on driving today and I let him of course. Sometimes it was difficult for me to drive with a headache and since I have them quite often I am happy to lean back and just watch the people while driving by.

‘I am normal, just trying to do my job. I couldn’t have known about her whole family situation and past. That is out of my power.’

‘It’s tragic, don’t you think? I mean I have lost my mother and it feels like the worst on earth. Imagine losing both of your parents to some stupid killer…’

‘Yes I can imagine, she must be a very strong girl’

‘She is. Now I understand why she wants to help stray dogs or cats…’, I began but Hannibal finished my sentence. ‘Because she knows how it feels to be left alone’

**Wills P.O.V over**

Already when they were driving back to the FBI, Hannibal felt a lump in his throat. He knew that he has not been the nicest to Sofia and somewhere, deep inside of him, he also knew that it was not right to be this way. He hasn’t been rude or anything. Hannibal is always polite. But he also knows that he didn’t make an effort with their conversation, he didn’t make an effort for her to like him even though she seemed to follow him into his subconscious mind. Into his palace and that has to mean something.

_I know to good how it feels to loose both of your parents I know it pretty well, but no one else around me knows my family background and it is okay. They don’t have to, it is none of their business._

As they arrived at the FBI will got out of the car and Hannibal watched him do so.

‘Are you coming with me?’, Will asked looking through the open car-window.

‘No, I have some work to do at home, some patients are waiting. I guess I will see you tomorrow’ Hannibal said.

‘Okay right. Thank you for bringing me!’, Will thanked him and got inside the FBI.

Hannibal watched him get inside and drove off.

But he did not drive home like he said he would. He drove back into the neighbourhood where Abigail has lived with her family.

He opened the door of his car and got out, breathing in the cold fresh air. Mid-Autumn was his favourite season of the year. He looked around, making sure nobody was looking or jogging around the block as he got closer to their entrance. He made his way inside the Hobbs property easily.

Han was here because of his own interest, he wanted to look at how they lived. He wanted to search for prove that Abigail was innocent and not helping her father killing all those girls.

The house was cold, it looked like nobody has been living here for years. It was depressing, since the whole design inside was very dark. Hannibal didn’t mind though, because he also was a fan of dark interior design.

He started off with the cellar, working his way to the top, but nothing suspicious or interesting was here. There were two options why.

**Number one**: the police already took everything important for the case.

**Number two:** There was nothing special here.

After a while Han arrived in the living room of the family and something caught his eyes right away. He felt how something inside him was hoping for it to be her. His walk got faster and some seconds later he was staring at family pictures above the chimney.

He took one framed picture off of the shelf letting it glide inside his hand, which was in a glove of course. He studied this picture for a while.

‘Sofia’, he whispered looking at an old picture of her. She was about 9 at that time, hiking with the Hobbs Family. A true family friend as it seemed.

He lost track of time, while he stood there studying every aspect of the photograph. Her hair, her facial features, her eyes and her smile.

‘She is beautiful’, he finally said and took the picture with him, leaving the frame back empty.

Some minutes later he was sitting in his car. The thought about finding out more about her couldn’t leave his mind. Right now he was not sure what his real intentions were.

Did he want to kill her? Did he want to cherish Sofia by eating her and serving her as a delicious dish? Or was his intention to protect Sofi, support her and even more?

He didn’t have an answer to that for now, the only thing he knew right in that moment was that he was driving back to the FBI. He had some work undone. Some private work. In his mind he wanted to search for her file and the files of her parents. He wanted to know more about Sofia’s life.

While he entered the FBI his telephone started to ring. Since he hated texting, this was the only way somebody could reach out to him. One look at his phone-screen was enough to see 2 words light up. _Bloom calling._

It was Alana calling for her daily dose of attention.

_ Not today Alana._

Today my attention goes to Sofia and only to her. He cancelled her call, put his phone on silent and opened the doors to the archive. He didn’t have to search for long. Sofi’s and her parents file were full of dust as he took them out. He sat by the window, reading every single one.

It turns out that her parents, Mark and Olivia Porter, were killed one day before christmas 15 years ago. An alcoholic stranger shot them, while they were on a shopping spree in the downtown of Baltimore. Since then she has been placed in a lot of foster families but somehow she always came back to the orphanage. He spend there 10 years of her life, before she moved out.

Something interesting he read was that Sofia also had to visit a Psychiatrist after her parents died. The name of the Psychiatrist was Bedelia Du Maurier. Hannibal also visits the same one. But Sofi stopped visiting her since things were going better.

Hannibal also read that her mother was from somewhere in the north of Europe and working as a nurse in Baltimore, her father was a normal american factory worker.

Lecter didn’t notice how fast the time went by again. He was shocked when his wristwatch showed him that it was half past 11 p.m. He got up, put the files back in their place and left the FBI. His telephone started to vibrate inside his pocket as he walked down the hallway. He took it out and answered the call.

‘Hey, are you up? Do you have time for some fun?’, Alana asked and Han skook his head.

‘No, I am sorry, just coming from a date.’, he said and looked back at the archive one last time before he left into the darkness of the night.


	3. New Message

**2 weeks later**

**Sofia’s P.O.V**

Now that November officially began it rained almost every day. I didn’t mind though. I love wearing warm clothes, cuddling yourself up into a blanket at night and drinking hot chocolate. The only bad thing about the 3rd season of the year is that it is getting dark around 5pm already and when I am closing Little Paws I don’t feel that safe to walk home.

Nonetheless today it was still early in the morning, around 6 am as some heavy rain woke me up. I yawned, stretched my whole body and curled on the side to watch my two cats sleep peacefully beside me. 

_ Luna and Snowy, both black and white.  _

I petted them a couple of minutes before I needed to get out of bed. I walked into my small kitchen making myself a cup of coffee, like always in the morning. I was not a morning person, but I somehow enjoyed gazing out into the still dark streets. You could see how the town slowly awaked and the normal life started again. While my coffee machine was trying to make me a good cup of coffee I went into the bathroom and made myself ready for the day. When I came back I saw how Luna and Snowy were already awake and hungry. I fed them and drank my coffee while reading some news. I didn’t like to breakfast that much so I packed myself a banana and a sandwich for work. As I was putting lattice on one side of the sandwich my telephone rang. 

_ Who could that be? That early? _

_ Mrs. Brown calling _

I saw that it was my boss and picked up the phone.

‘Good morning Mrs. Brown’

‘Good morning Sofia, I have some bad news to tell you. Our vet Mr. Anderson died yesterday night while he was asleep. The problem is that the animals need to be checked today. It’s monday, we need to be ready and prepared for customers. Maybe someone wants to adopt a baby so we need to check them today, the last time we did that is almost one month ago.’ 

I needed to sit down, when I heard about the death of Mr. Anderson. He was an old vet I have known for 4 years now, but it looks like his time was over.

‘Yes Mrs.Brown I understand. I will see what I can do and stay at work till everything is done. Will you join me today?’, I asked already trying to figure out how to solve this problem in my head.

‘Sadly not sweetie, my daughter is not feeling well and catched a cold I need to stay home with her. You can do it, I am sure,’

I smiled and looked down at my coffee. 

_ I would have wished for a mother who could stay at home with me because I was ill. _

‘Sure I understand. Sandy should get well soon’, I said

‘I will convey her that. Thanks my love, see you in the next few days. Bye’

The call has ended and I layed down my phone. ‘Let’s see’, I said to myself while scrolling down a list of vets in Baltimore.

I picked out a few vets, who were working today and noted their phone numbers. It was already half past 6 so I had to leave, because I walk about half an hour to get to the store, but today I will take my bike. I put the little note with the phone numbers inside my pocket and drove off 5 minutes later.

Half an hour later I opened the door to Little Paws. I could already hear the little puppies and kittens crying for attention and food. I began to smile and dedicated my time from now on only to them. Feeding them, cleaning their space and playing with them. 

After I was done with that I headed back to the cash desk and began calling several vets. Only one of them promised to come by at around 10 a.m

Just when I got done talking to Dr.Skarsgard I saw a family enter the shop.

‘Good Morning, how can I help you?’, I asked smiling. 

‘We heard that we can adopt a puppy here’, the father said, while holding the hand of his sweet little girl.

‘Yes, that is true! Follow me please’, I said and all three followed me to the pets.

It turned out that the family has lost their long time family friend some months ago. Their dog Perry passed away and they now were ready for a new one.

I showed them all 3 of our dogs and smiled.

‘They need a lot of love and attention, all 3. Which one do you prefer little one?’, I ask the girl whose eyes were shining. 

‘All 3!!!’, she said with a big smile and we laughed.

‘You can only take one’,her father said and after he did that I saw how the mother turned away and talked to the father for a second.

‘You can have two. Decide wisely’, he now said and I smiled at the mother.

_ This is amazing, I am so happy for the dogs. They will be in a loving and caring family. _

Half an hour later the adoption was done and I was left only with 1 dog and 3 cats in the store.

I petted the left puppy.

‘Shh it’s okay, somebody awesome will get you one day and you will have a beautiful family’, I said trying to calm down the puppy. Even though he was just a dog he understood that his two friends were away now and that he was left alone.

All of a sudden I heard the door to the store swing wide open again.

I got up and headed to the cash desk. A tall, blond man entered the store.

‘Hello Sir, how can I help you?’

‘Hello Ms…? I am the vet, we talked in the morning’

‘It’s just Sofia please! Mr. Skarsgard I am glad that you are here, do you want to follow me? The pets are in the back’, I said smiling and all happy because it worked out. 

While he was working and checking them up I was there to comfort the babies. Since they didn’t know the new vet they all panicked. I closed the store temporary so nobody could distract us. As I watched Mr. Skarsgard check up the Babies I began to smile.

‘What are you smiling at?’, he said while smiling himself. 

‘I just like how gentle you are with them. It would be a honour to have you as our new vet. Our last one passed away a one day ago’, I explained.

‘Yes, I think I could do that. It is nice coming here and the pets seem so lovely. They sure have someone who treats them very well’, he said smiling at me.

I blushed a bit and thanked him ‘Thank you Mr. Skarsgard’

‘It’s just Alex’, he said.

**at the same time in the FBI**

**Jack Crawfords P.O.V**

_ I just can’t believe what I am reading! _

Actually it was my day off, where I would get to spend time with my wife Bella, but as soon as I opened my laptop in the morning, like a normal person wanting to read the news, I have to read an insulting article about my best man? About Will? 

_ I can’t leave it like that! Freddy Lounds needs to stop. I need to make her stop that filthy game she is playing against us. _

I have never seen Bella so disappointed as I told her that I have to leave for work. I tried to explain, but I think she didn’t understand.

I send out a message as I was walking to my car.

_ 9 am in my office _

**Jack Crawfords P.O.V over**

On the same rainy morning Will was out for a walk with his 6 dogs, not even guessing what will happen today. 

Hannibal was sitting in his kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the insulting article on TattleCrime.com

As he heard his telephone vibrate and read the message he smirked and closed his laptop, heading into his bathroom making him ready for the day. He already knew what the meeting would be about.

**one hour later**

The whole FBI department was in shock, arguing about this article from Freddie and trying to find a way to make her stop. 

It caught Will the worst. Understandable. The whole article was about him. 

**Will’s P.O.V**

_ I can’t believe it. Everyone who reads this will have a completely wrong image of me and I will look like a psychopath. Why does Freddy do that? I don’t understand.  _

I wrinkled my face, my headache was the worst today.

‘Are you alright?’, I hear Hannibal ask and shake my head.

‘Could you drop me off at my place? I am not feeling good and I am afraid I can’t drive under this condition.’

‘Sure’, he said and we both went to his car.

As we were driving down the highway I remembered that I told Sofia that I will pay her a visit the next week and it was already 2 weeks later.

‘Uhm… I would need some dog food can we-’, I began and Hannibal agreed immediately.

‘Yes sure, Little Paws, right?’, he asked smiling and I nodded.

**Will’s P.O.V over**

Some minutes later they went inside the little store, Sofia already behind the desk greeting them both friendly.

Hannibal smiled.

‘Hello Sofia’, he said friendly. He now is making a bit more of an effort with her. 

But today something in him feels different as he is looking at her. The fact that he imagined her at his moments with Alana made him cringe. This was not polite. No matter if it was in his head or not, but he sometimes does a lot of things that are not polite. 

He got closer to the desk, laying his hands flat on the wood as Sofia and Will disappeared to get the dog food. 

Hannibal saw how the screen of apparently her phone lighted up. 

_ a new message? from who? who is sending our little Sofi messages?  _

He quickly turned her phone to his side and read the message she received.

_ At 9 pm in Cafe Rose if you like? :) _

_ Alex _

Hannibals pupils widened. Something filled his emotions, but he had no time to analyse this because he already heard Will and Sofia return. He turned back her phone and smiled as they entered the room. 

‘Got everything?’, he asked Will but watched Sofia scan the food, not really interested in his answer.

_ Who is Alex? I could have sworn that she is single. She smells so pure like herself. I never smelled a man’s odor on her. Not even now. _

‘I guess you don’t need anything Hannibal?’, her voice interrupted him and he laughed a little.

‘No, thank you. Still no time for a pet.’

**9:30 p.m**

**Sofia’s P.O.V**

I was in heaven the whole time as Alex and I began out little date. Everything around me disappeared and I only had eyes for him. He is very handsome, funny and animal-loving. The perfect man for me as it seems. 

When Alex got a call from his work I let my glance wander through the Cafe, not searching something special, just looking at the people. Even though I was not searching anything I found someone I knew. On the other side there was Hannibal, the man from the FBI. He was sitting with a woman. His wife I suppose. 

_ Well now I know that I was wrong. He does not live alone. _

I just smiled and turned my head back into Alex’s direction.

**Sofia’s P.O.V over**

As she turned her head, Hannibal’s eyes went directly on her. He now knew that she saw him and he liked that. In the end he was drinking Coffee with Alana just for her.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Open Fire

**1 week later**

**Abigail’s point of view**

Today Dr. Lecter visited me alone. Without Mr. Graham. I do not like Mr. Graham at all so I prefer it when Dr.Lecter talks to me. Graham killed my father and I hate him for that. No matter what daddy has done, he has not deserved this. Will is a monster, I read the articles about him and spoke to Freddie Lounds. The woman who wrote them. She offered me to write my own book with her help on my side. 

‘Tell your own story’, she told me and her words catched me right away.

‘Abigail?’, I hear a voice interrupt my thoughts. 

Dr. Lecter was sitting in front of me on a wooden chair.

‘I am sorry I zoned out or something’,I explained and he just smiled.

‘we were talking about your childhood. Tell me about it. What was your best experience and your worst’

_ I do not like talking about myself a lot to the FBI. It feels like they will use anything I say against me at some point. Childhood is a very emotional topic for me so I better keep it short. _

‘My best memory from back then is when Sofia and I went swimming by the lake in Alaska. We were on summer holidays and my parents allowed her to join us. We had a lot of fun.’

‘How old were you both back then?’

‘I think something around 12, hitting puberty’, I said watching Hannibal take notes in his black notebook.

‘And your worst?’, he asked 

‘I can’t remember something bad. I had a lot of luck with my family’

‘So you consider yourself as a happy child?’

‘I did and somehow still do, yes. I know how different a life can be, so I try to be as grateful as I can and cherish everything and everyone’, I said referring to a lot of things, but mostly to Sofia.

‘Sofia...how was she as a child?’ he asked and I wrinkled my forehead.

‘Why is that important?’

‘Because I want to know what kind of friend you needed. Opposites attract each other’, he explained and I felt bad for asking.

‘She was calm I guess. I have always been the funnier one, the one who wanted to explore the world. She was always down to earth and I think this is what I needed back then and somehow still need. I can talk with her about anything, I trust her completely, she never told my secrets to someone else’

I saw how Hannibal started to take notes again as I spoke.

‘I see’, he said.

**Jack’s P.O.V**

After Bella had told me about her cancer I took a week off. It didn’t help though. My thoughts were constantly with her and my regret about not having children unbearable. 

I cried. I cried a lot. The realisation to see my woman, my one and true love slowly die is killing me, eating me from the inside. She is withering away and it is to late for me to help her. Nobody can help her at that point anymore.

I was now in my office starting to work again. She said that we have to life like we used to do unless she will feel worse. I listen to her, like a good husband listens to his wife.

The only thing on my mind besides Bella was Will. For the last few weeks I am not satisfied with his work. We don’t get things done and he won’t shut up about a girl he met in a pet store. It sucks hearing about it every time.

‘STOP IT WILL’ I shouted and saw how he twitched. 

I opened the door to his office and went in. I greeted Hannibal quick, who was also sitting here and turned myself fully to Graham now.

‘How often do I need to tell you that you got to stop talking about this damn girl! A GIRL! You are a grown man having a job! And it would be really really nice if you would work!!! You work for the FBI Will don’t forget that! The last weeks we made as much progress as a turtle would have trying to fly!!!!’, I screamed full out of rage and heard Hannibal get up.

‘I’ll leave you two’, he said leaving the room.

‘Stop with that Will, or you will go back to teaching only’, I finally said and left.

**Will’s P.O.V**

I was so shocked and felt so sweaty. My head started to hurt the minute he came in. I knew that I was in trouble. I felt like a kid being yelled at by his father full of shame I sat there not saying one word to him and letting Jack leave.

I knew that he was right. We did not make progress in the last few days, but it was not because of Sofia. It was because of lack of evidence plus it takes time to interview a traumatized patient. But, I have to forgive him. We all know what happened to Bella and I am beyond sorry.

**Sofia’s P.O.V**

As I was just leaving the store, starting to head back home my telephone rang.

I began to smile as I saw who it was.

_ Abigail calling _

‘Hey Ab, how are you feeling?’ I asked while walking down the streets home. 

_ I am glad that she called, I feel safer now. _

‘Hey Sofi, I am quite good thanks. What about you?’

‘I am feeling better than ever’, I said smiling widely.

‘Is there a reason or should a say is someone the reason?’,she asked and I could see how she smirked while saying it.

‘You know me too well Ab. His name is Alex I… really like him’, I told her

‘You need to come by in the next few days and tell me more about him’

‘I will,but ough I am sorry why were you calling?’ I asked because I felt bad just talking about my stuff.

‘No problem. I called because I wanted to tell you something. Today Dr.Lecter was here, interviewing me alone without Graham’

‘Who’s Dr. Lecter?’, I asked a bit confused.

‘Hannibal you idiot’, she said and we both laugh

‘Well he asked me about my childhood and from that one he was asking so much about you. More than about me it feels like. Maybe I am wrong and I also don’t know what it should mean but I just wanted to tell you I guess’

My smile disappeared as I heard was she had to say. 

‘Okay this is strange’, I answered thinking about it. ‘when I meet him in person he never acts that interested or seems like it. Maybe he needed it because I am your friend. He is a psychiatrist as far as I know and maybe this is a way for him to get to informations about you, I really don’t know’ I said thinking about it

‘You may be right. Okay, I need to go now. Dinner’s ready. Talk to you later’, Ab said

‘Okay, see you’, I answered and hung up.

I looked at my watch and saw that I have only been walking for 8 minutes. I still have some time to go. I decided to call Mrs. Brown to update her on the new adoption of a cat.

**some minutes later**

As I got home my two loves greeted me with a lovely ‘meow’

I petted them and fed them right away. I was so hungry that I made myself a quick vegetarian dinner and watched some TV while eating.

_ I wonder what Alex is up to, he hasn’t texted me yet.  _

After that I got up and decided to take a warm bath, since it was very cold outside and I was afraid to catch a cold.

I undressed myself and got into the hot water, taking my phone with me to check up on the outside world.

As I read some news I couldn’t believe what I have found.

There was a whole article of Will online and it scared me to death. The things I read made me shiver, especially one line. 

‘Don’t you piss of a guy who thinks about killing for a living’ I read it out loud and swallowed.  _ This is crazy, I thought that Will is nice and all but… this is not ok. _

My heart seemed to stop as my telephone vibrated and I saw that a message from Alex came in.

_ Hey, you up? _

**Sofia’s P.O.V over**

Hannibal was enjoying himself. His fireplace was at its highest and it was so cosy and warm inside his place. He had opened a bottle of good old lithuanian red wine and already drank some sips of it. Classic piano music was playing in a pleasant pitch in the background. 

He sat by his table. Drawing her. Drawing you. Drawing Sofia. 

It was the first painting he made of her and it had to be perfect. 

The picture he has got from Abigail’s place laid beside his drawing. It was his inspiration for today's masterpiece. He drew her in a younger version of herself. While he was drawing he imagined her reacting do different scenarios. Reacting to him. Through Abigail he had a more detailed description on Sofia's puberty self. 

All of a sudden he raised his head. He smelled something. Someone. Seconds later he could hear high heels entering his waiting room. 

_Alana. She_ _needs her attention now, since I cancelled a lot of our meetings._

Han quickly put away his drawing of Sofia and stood up, pouring wine in a second glass already. 

The door opened seconds later and she walked in.

He welcomed her with a smile and as she walked towards him, he saw how her face started to disappear and how her facial structures became more and more like Sofia’s once again. 

He began to smile wider as he saw Sofia walking to him, or imagining her do that.

_ what is she doing to me? _

  
  



	5. Comfort

**1 week later**

**Sofia's P.O.V**

Today was a beautiful sunny day and I went jogging in the morning. After what had happened to Abigail I changed my route. I decided to run near our city river from now on. It was an idyllic piece of woodland, beautiful to jog through. I like jogging because I take time for myself and try to think about things that concern me. Right now it is Abigail who is on my mind. I need to pay her a visit, maybe right today after lunch, because I miss her so much.

I made me a salad some minutes later and called Alex.

‘Hey Alex, how’s work?’, I asked while petting Luna.  _ I do miss him a lot. It seems like he is always working, but he has an important job of course. _

‘Hey Sofi, pretty stressful, maybe we can relax together today?’

‘Yes, I would love to see you again’, I said smiling at Luna.  _ Thanks god...I miss him so much. _

‘Perfect, take care of you, see you tonight' he said and I could nearly see his little smile.

‘See you’,I also said with a soft voice and ended our phonecall smiling.

**1 hour later**

The weather has completely changed, it is foggy now and the temperature dropped to just 10°C.

I dressed myself in my new maroon coat and went outside. Abigail didn’t answer her phone so I am just going to visit her on good luck. As far as I know she is already home for some days. She has been released, because she feels better.

When I opened my apartment door I saw a stray kitten sitting on the stairs out of nowhere. She or he was white like the snow, very little and scared.

‘hey.. little one? Who do you belong to? Are you alright?’, I asked while getting closer to it and lifting it up.  _ I mean I know that I will not get an answer,but it is nice for them to being talked to. _

‘A girl’, I discovered and let out a sigh. 

_ My heart hurts. It doesn’t seem like she belongs to someone. Another soul left behind. _

I took her inside my apartment, bathed her a little and gave her some food and milk. She must be so cold after being out there for so long. I petted her little head until she fell asleep on my blanked near my two big cats.

I took out my telephone and messaged Mrs. Brown.

_ ‘I guess I found another stray kitten for the store. It’s a girl, completely white and very traumatized as is seems.’  _ I send her the message with a picture of the little baby. After that I got up again and left to go to Abigail. 

As I started to walk to her neighbourhood I already saw 2 cars parking in front of her house.

_ Strange. _

When I walked up to the front door nobody opened it for me after I knocked twice. I decided to go and see for her in the backyard.

‘Ab? Are you here? It’s me, Sofi’, I said looking around.

I stopped seconds after, looking at 4 people I all knew. Ab, Hannibal, Will and Hannibal’s girlfriend or wife I suppose.

‘Oh Ab, I didn’t know you were busy I just wanted to pay you a visit and talk a little…’, I said and greeted the other 3.

‘I am Sofia’, I introduced myself to the woman who told me that her name is Alana Bloom.

I smiled at Hannibal, while shaking his hand, but in my head I was already scared to face Will. He seemed so nice. He always did. But after what I have read in the news I just can’t get this one quote out of my head. It is frightening, in fact: he is. I don’t want to deal with people like that.

‘Hey’, I said quickly to Will, not looking at him, already turning back to Ab and trying to start a new conversation, which could get me out of here sooner.

**Will’s P.O.V**

The minute I saw how Sofia looked at me I knew something was wrong, but what was it? What did I do wrong?

I turned to Hannibal who just raised his eyebrows.

‘I told you’, he said all-knowing and I let out a sigh. 

‘But … all of a sudden? Whyß What did I do?’

‘You both are too similar. She lost interest Will. It's that easy’, he said and I just nodded.

‘Maybe’

**Sofia’s P.O.V**

Some more minutes passed before I heard a male voice I didn’t know. A red haired man appeared on the other side of Ab’s property, shouting angry stuff at us, mostly to Ab, and blaming her for the death of his sister.

Even before I could answer or do something, I saw that he was throwing stones in our direction. A couple seconds later I felt one hitting me on the head.

‘ahhh!’, I burst out falling on my knees. My hands were on my left temple, where the stone had hit me and my fingers were covered in blood. Before my knees could even hit the floor I felt strong arms around me, holding me tight and pulling me closer to himself, while lifting me up to stand again. 

‘Sofi? Sofi? Are you alright? Let me see’, I hear him say softly, the way he never does. I close my eyes and put down my hands so he can look at my injury. It hurts very much, the earth around me seems to rotate even more and I feel sick. Not complaining about the headache that is hitting in.

‘Oh no, I will take you to the hospital. You need to get that checked.’ 

I just nod and let myself into Hannibal’s arms completely. As he lifts me up, like husbands lift up their brides on their wedding day, my head lays down on his chest, like it is the most normal thing for us to do. 

I closecmy eyes again and just listen to him talk. As he does I hear how his chest vibrates and it makes me feel sleepy. It is nice and cosy in his arms all of a sudden.

‘I’ll take Sofia to the hospital’, he said while Will was handcuffing this strange man and Alana was calling the police. I think Ab was still in shock, because I didn’t hear anything from her since.

After some seconds I felt the softness of the car seat underneath me and looked in Hannibal’s direction who was getting into his car.

‘You alright?’, he asked while starting his Jeep.

‘It’s not that bad... Actually I think that we don’t need to go and see a doctor, I am fine, just bleeding a bit’, I say and look at him.

‘No Sofi we need to go to the hospital and get you checked. What a crazy man he is’’

I smiled at him. It was cute how he took care of me. I liked that a lot. Not a lot of people in my life have taken care of me voluntary.

I didn’t disagree anymore and leaned back into the seat,closing my eyes and resting like that for a little.

‘Is Dr. Bloom your wife?’, I asked all of a sudden as we were driving down the highway. ‘You don’t have to answer I am just curious I saw you too together some weeks ago in a cafe’, I explained.

I heard him laugh a little and also began to smile.

‘What? Such a stupid question?’, I asked again smiling a bit ashamed for asking that right now.

‘You definitely need to see a doctor Sofi, you start to see things that are not here’, he managed to say and I laughed.

‘I understand’, I say and look away from him smiling. _So they are not in a relationship? Why are they going out then?_

‘But… can I ask you something else?’, I said turning back to his direction again.

‘You can ask me anything’, he said and I catched myself a bit in his eyes as he said so. 

_ He is not that bad as I thought he is,  _ I discovered.

‘why do you keep calling me Sofi?’, I ask and watch him as he starts to smile again.  _ His teeth look like little vampires teeth, soooooo cute. _

‘well it is your nickname and I think it sounds more soft’, he said, turning his head in my direction now ‘just like you’, he added and I started to jiggle.

_ I never get compliments like that from men like Hannibal, it feels so strange and good at the same time. _

  
  
  


As we arrived at the hospital Han talked to some of the doctors and I immediately was allowed to go inside without waiting.

While the doctor checked everything what was wrong with me I looked to Han, who was sitting in the corner of the room watching us. I smiled at him slightly. I never liked going to the doctors. Maybe because I was always alone while going there. I am scared of doctors to be honest. But now, since someone is here with me, it doesn’t feel that bad anymore. My pain even seems to go away. 

A phone ringing pulled me away from my thoughts. It was Hannibal’s phone. To answer his call and not to be disrespectful he got up and left the room.

After the doctor said that it is nothing serious I was very relieved and let out a sigh.

‘You need to rest for the next 3 days. So no work and no sport activities.’

‘Yes Doctor’, I said and got up slowly. Right in that moment Han came in and asked how things were. After the doctor explained him everything we could leave the room.

‘The FBI called me and told me that they have catched the idiot. He will have to pay you compensation at least. The trial starts in 2 days, I will keep you updated if you want’, he said and I nodded.

‘Thank you so much Hannibal.. for taking me to the hospital and being here for me right now’, I said thankfully.

‘No problem, I can give you my telephone number so you can contact me anytime you want’

‘Yes thank you that would be nice’, I said and my heart began to beat louder and faster immediately. 

After we exchanged our numbers we went back to his car and I told him my address.

‘Not too far from Abigail’, he said smiling and started the car.

‘That’s why I passed by you while jogging’, I said remembering our not so nice encounter and went silent for a moment. 

‘I am sorry about that. I didn’t want to harm you in any way’, he said and broke the silence after my last sentence. It was like he could read my mind.

‘It’s okay you took care of me today’, I said smiling and he drove onto the highway.

I then remembered that I have to tell Alex about what has happened. As I was trying to call him Han looked at me confused. ‘I am trying to call my boyfriend’, I explained. At least I think that he is my boyfriend…? ‘but he seems to be busy anyway’, I say after nobody picked up the phone.

Hannibal didn’t say a word, pulling to my neighbourhood.

‘Thank you so much Han, I owe you something’, I said before hugging him quickly.

‘No problem. I will update you on the case, Sofi’, he said with a grin on his face.

_ I think it’s okay to call him that way then. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to read some feedback guys! What do you think should happen next?


End file.
